Black Market
Black Market (or Capsule Shop) is a secret shop in CrossFire, one of the four shop where players can buy stuff alongside Item Shop, Point Mall and Mileage Shop. It is accessible by the Capsule Shop button in the top menu when in a server/channel. This system was later succeeded by a new and improved version called New Black Market. Description Black Market is where players can "gamble" with cash or GP to get permanent, premium items and characters. There are two types of Crates - Cash and GP one, each contain a set of items inside. Once bought, Crates can be accessed and opened freely by players by visiting My Crates tab. Each capsule will give 3 random prizes upon opening - prizes listed at the bottom have a higher chance to appear, and only a few capsules carry the best prize (Marked with a "Best" tag). All capsules come with GP and a Coupon, which are won automatically at each spin if best prize are not won (applied to most servers). When a best prize is won, it will show up at the lowest slot so players will see it the moment it came out, plus a "Congratulation" tag on top of the prize box. A global announcement "Player has won Item from Black Market" will appear to announce his/her fortune. List of recent best prize winners also scroll at the bottom of the Capsule Shop on selected crates. While most best prizes show up at the lowest slot when won, some best prizes appear on the middle slot (which still counts as a win), but the chances of this happening are very rare and happens only on capsules that have multiple best prizes available. Mini Capsule :Main article: Mini Capsule '' Auto-Spin A feature added to aid players in long-run spin, Auto-Spin, upon activated, will continuously open capsules at a fixed rate until players run out of capsules and/or the selected number of Auto-Spin expires. Mechanics : ''Main article: Mechanics '' Version difference *'CF China:' Utilizes an older "Slot Machine" interface instead of the current "Gacha Shop" interface. *'CF West:' Featured a "Black Market" shop instead of Capsule and has an unique interface to accomondate to it. Capsules are refered to as Crates instead. Prize system is dynamic and Coupons won't always show up. Only the 3rd prize is fixed as GP. **After 2.0 update, CF West's Black Market goes back to the same Capsule format with all other servers, but they still feature the Crates logo and all original terms. *'CF Philippines': Featured a Mega Lotto shop with unique GP Item Icon. Otherwise functional the same with other servers. *'CF Vietnam:' A gold/blue Dragon decoration will light up depends on which prize players have won - Gold for Best Prize and Blue for DE-Gold, RPK-Camo, Gatling Gun and M4A1-S. *'CF Japan:''' VVIP weapons are offered in Black Market instead of VVIP shop. Certain crates only offer 90d items as Best Prize. Trivia *In CF Philippines, there is a special lotto item called "Mega Jackpot" that allows the player to win 1,000,000 GP. In Fact, it is the most cheap cash lotto item in the capsule shop (15 eCoin per spin) but still remain unpopular to CF Players. *Excluding CF West, all other CF version features a fixed prize system in case players didn't win the main prize. It includes a Coupon, a random prize within the crate and GP (this amount var). *The global win announcement appears as soon as the main prize win item is generated by the system, which is before the spinning wheel has stopped and before even the winning player sees the prize. This can be checked using a second player waiting in the lobby for the winning announcement. *In most case, a limit is set so that players cannot win more than 6 weapons of the same type. For example if a player win 6 Winchester off the Thompson/Winchester crates, the Winchester will never show up anymore no matter how many crates are opened. Some crates don't have this limit however, leading to players winning 10 - 20 weapons of the same type and they have no way to get rid of them. *Because Characters cannot be duplicated in the Item Storage, if a player wins a Character off the Black Market the second time, they will not receive it as the game will deem it "Duplicated prize". The same thing happens when players wins a coupon while they already have 100 coupons. The winning announcement will still display this, however. *If players encounter lag/high ping while opening a crate, the prize may not show up (all slots will display a SWAT icon). Prizes will still be saved to Players' storage though. *CF West begins removing Permanent Prizes in Coupon exchange in recent patches, and now only 3 (150 coupons target) remain. It's speculated that Z8 were asked to do so to keep up with other servers, though coupons are still very hard to collect here (Which, in turns, can exchange for 30d and 90d prizes) *CF Philippines used to call Mega Lotto as "Black Market" in the early days. It was changed to Mega Lotto later on. *With the 14th September 2017 patch, CF Europe changed every single consolation prize in all GP Capsules. It also includes a very unique Free RP Ticket in the capsules. Gallery Old BM Win.jpg|Winning screen Old BM Win (Without Congratulations).jpg|Winning screen (without "Congratulation") Category:CrossFire Category:Capsule Shop Category:Item Category:Removed Content